An Angry Hakufu and a School Wide Counterattack
An Angry Hakufu and a School Wide Counterattack is the fifth episode of Ikkitousen. Summary The Great Fighter's Tournament is approaching quickly. Totaku, the previous victor, is hoping that the other schools will eliminate each other, leaving him to not have to fight Koukin talks with Gakushuu who tells him that Shigi Taishiji was stabbed by the Yoshu leaders. Koukin then learns about the fighters tournament, where Gakushuu tells Koukin that they will be participating with him. Hakufu goes to the hospital to visit Taishiji. She is stopped by two guards who tell her that Taishiji's spinal cord was injured in three places, stating that he will never be able to fight again. The guards tell Hakufu that it was her fault that Taishiji was injured like this, stating that if she hadn't came he would have been okay. Gakushuu tells Koukin about the big fighters tournament. He said that the last tournament had put Rokuyo High School had been victorious because of one person being able to defeat all the schools in the big fighters tournament, Chuuei Toutaku. Through his action the school had gotten the emperor's seal. Gakushuu tell Koukin that he and Hakufu will enter with them, and that they would have to because it was an imperial order from Enjitsu. Ryomou visits Tokubou Teifu, a person who is now handicapped, offering her coffee, which she makes. Teifu then remembers how lucky he had been that Ryomou had saved him in the last fighters tournament stating that if she hadn't done what she did he would have died, but instead just handicapped him. She leaves, stating that she needed to find Saji. Hakufu is then seen challenging all of Yoshu Private School, stating that she would never forgive someone who would betray their own members, to which Seirei Ryuyo responds that he was no member of his. Hakufu is then overpowered by the insurmountable numbers, and as she was about to be groped by Hannou she was then taken over by the spirit of her sacred bead, absolutely destroying all of the Yoshu fighters. Koukin then visits Taishiji, hoping to find Hakufu, but is told by one of the guards protecting Taishiji that Hakufu defeated all the fighters in Yoshu, stating that history was repeating himself. Hakufu then returns to see Taishiji. She was disturbed by what she had done, and when she is told by Koukin that there will be a fighters tournament soon, she says she doesn't want to participate, but is then reenergized by Taishiji who raises a fist showing he was not through. While she swims in the river with Koukin looking on, they are both spied on by two unknown fighters from Yoshuu Academy, who comment on what a joke Hakufu is, and can barely believe she defeated an entire school. Ryomou then goes to Rakuyo high school to get Saji back but is instead met by Ryofu. She taunts her about how she was acting as if she was Saji's girlfriend. The episode ends with Ryomou and Ryofu beginning their fight. Characters Returning Characters *Hakufu Sonsaku *Koukin Shuuyu *Shimei Ryomou *Genpou Saji *Ryofu *Hannou *Seirei Ryuyo *Taishiji Shigi *Gakushuu New Characters *Tokubou Teifu *Bunwa Kaku *Sousou Moutoku *Hokou Kakuka Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen Episodes